El comienzo desde las cenizas
by Wordiestsole57
Summary: Zeke siempre ha sido un hombre amante de su entorno y de la naturaleza, pero sobre todas las cosas es brillante. ¿Que sucede cuando gracias a las circunstancias, tus deseos son distorsionados?


Mi nombre es Zeke, y estoy rodeado de cadáveres. Veo como los titanes colosales que estaban cristalizados en las murallas emprenden su imponente viaje destructivo. El vapor que sus cuerpos despiden ya han nublado el cielo, tapando la luz del sol ya no se distingue si es de día o de noche, el calor de sus cuerpos quema todo a su paso, dejando una estela infernal.

Todo esto es por el sueño que me impulsó a vivir, para hablar de ese sueño tengo que rememorar toda mi vida. Supongo que ya eso es lo único que me queda, recordar.

La primera imagen que me llega a la cabeza es la de el azul del cielo, en ese entonces me gustaba mucho observar las aves volar. Los guetos no tenían mucho que ofrecer a nadie, pero para un niño como yo, la bastedad del cielo era más que suficiente. Me imaginaba siendo un ave y volando también. La verdad es que me parecía injusto haber nacido sin poder volar.

Ese día teníamos una reunión. Mi padre era uno de los médicos más eficientes del gueto Liberio, por no decir el mejor, eso le daba un poco de notoriedad, aunque….

-Padre, ¿Por qué los Marleyanos no te contratan? tu eres un buen doctor. Estoy seguro que les sería de mucha ayuda tenerte.

-Zeke, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo hijo? Los Marleyanos y nosotros somos…..distintos.

-Por lo que yo he visto, todos somos iguales en que queremos estar bien y felices.

-Ah pero que niño, siempre con esas cosas. Sé un poco más consecuente con tu realidad.

En ese momento no le pude replicar a mi padre, íbamos a llegar tarde a la reunión. Las reuniones eran sencillas, pero yo me sentía feliz con ese poco, tenía a mis padres y era lo importante. Incluso si no entendía a los adultos y ellos tampoco a mí, los amaba enormemente. Sin embargo nunca dejé de sentirme solo.

Recuerdo que en esa fiesta me tomé la que sería mi primera y última foto. Mi madre me sentó en su regazo, ella estaba en un cómodo sillón, mientras que mi padre se apoyaba en este. Entre ellos había una mirada que reflejaba el amor que se tenían. Los dos estaban muy guapos.

Tenía una vida a la que querer, me gustaba leer libros del mundo, y la cantidad de especies que existían me cautivaban, podía pasar horas leyendo y leyendo. Sin embargo una inquietud, un miedo demasiado grande para mi niñez surgía en mi pecho. ¿Por qué nosotros simplemente no existíamos? El mundo de las ideas siempre me pareció dispensable, para lo que tenía que ofrecer la realidad. Me parecía estúpido ensimismarnos en nuestros pensamientos y no simplemente aprovechar nuestra capacidad de apreciar lo hermoso para deleitarnos.

En unos días, la realidad se convirtió en algo que me empezó a dar mucho miedo.

Recuerdo que estaba jugando con un pequeño peluche de mono que me habían regalado mis abuelos, cuando mis padres abrieron la puerta de mi cuarto. Se les veía sudorosos, la belleza que los caracterizaba brillaba por su ausencia y en su lugar estaban muecas de desesperación.

El resto de ese día lo pasaron explicándome una situación que me rebasó. Había guerras, represión, e injusticia. Veía en los ojos de mi padre frustración y la más pura de las iras cuando me daba las razones por la cual estábamos en esos guetos, y los ojos de mi madre brillaron cuando me contó que en mi estaba la esperanza de la salvación.

No sentía realmente las ganas de llevar un papel tan grande en algo que se me hacía incomprensible y mientras pasaron los días fue empeorando. Mis padres nunca comprendieron mis ideas, éramos cercanos pero no a un nivel de comprensión profunda, y en ese momento pude darme cuenta de lo desconocido que era para ellos, pude darme cuenta de que más que ser un hijo, era una herramienta. Mis padres querían que asumiera un poder a cambio de solo vivir trece años, por un bien mayor. ¿Qué bien mayor? ¿Acaso no era la vida en sí misma el mayor de los bienes?

Esos días se volvieron como la niebla, y yo me sentía caminando entre siluetas, simplemente existiendo y siendo conducido por mis padres. Me sentía sin rumbo, cuando entré al entrenamiento para volverme guerrero, las palabras de mi padre me azotaron como un látigo, no me tocó nada más que enfrentar la realidad, y la realidad hizo que ese niño de siete años que era yo, consideraba que todos eran malos. Sin embargo, nunca dejé de creer en la vida, porque a pesar de sentirme perdido, el amor que me daban mis abuelos hizo que volviera a poner los pies sobre la tierra, el amor y nosotros mismos es todo lo que tenemos, en esos días los mimos de mis abuelos era lo que me mantenían con ganas de seguir adelante.

Pero lo que me hizo tomar la decisión que cambiaría el rumbo de las cosas, sería ese hombre.

Una vez mientras estábamos entrando a un salón de clases mi compañero y yo, a un soldado que estaba por comer se le cayó su sándwich. Lo primero que quería hacer era ayudarlo, estaba en mi corazón esa necesidad de demostrar que hasta un Eldiano podía ser bueno, pero recibí un golpe por parte del soldado. Me golpeó con la culata de su arma y sentí el dolor agudo de mi cabeza abriendose, de la cien había empezado a sangrar.

-Maldita escoria, gracias por terminar de contaminar mi comida.

Sentí como un escupitajo espeso se empezó a deslizar por mi mejilla, mientras escuchaba reír a los demás soldados e intercambiarse comentarios.

-Oye, ¿Sabías que te van a dar una multa por haber dañado propiedad del gobierno verdad?

-Ah, el sueldo me alcanza para pagarla. Después de todo es más de lo que va a ver este mierdecilla en su puta vida. Guerreros, no guerreros, da igual viejo, siempre van a ser las mismas cucarachas.

Desperté en una cama de hospital, sentía un dolor en la cabeza y al intentar levantarme un hombre me detuvo.

-Wow wow wow muchachito, calma que lo tuyo no fue un simple golpe.

Vi al individuo. Llevaba unas gafas y su cabello era negro

-¿Usted es el doctor?

-Si muchacho, ahora solo descansa. Te podrás ir en un rato. Ten un chocolate, pero no le digas a nadie que te lo di. No debiste ayudar a ese soldado, es uno de los peores.

El hombre de las gafas me extendió el dulce, y lo probé. Sabía realmente delicioso, pero casi me atragantaba. Si el tipo tenía acceso a este tipo de cosas entonces debía ser Marleyano

¿Es usted Marleyano?

-Acertaste otra vez amigo, estoy orgulloso de pertenecer a nuestra patria Mare. Aunque en nuestro nombre, debo de decir que me disculpo. No quisiera que generalizaras, la mayoría de los Marleyanos no somos tan rudos ¿Sabes? Simplemente todavía no se cierran las cicatrices de los tiempos de guerra. Sin embargo uno que lleva tanto tiempo especializado en cuidar Eldianitos como tú, se empieza a dar cuenta que todos al final del día nacemos de una mujer. Lo que necesitas saber es que sirves a una nación que intentará traer un orden.

A pesar de que el doctor era patriota, las semanas pasaron y nos hicimos algo parecido a amigos. Intentaba hablar con mi padre, le dije que así como hubo un Marleyano que me hizo daño, otro me curó, pero me di cuenta de algo. El no era muy diferente a los militares de Mare, incluso lo más seguro es que esos militares criaran a sus hijos de la misma forma cerrada.

¿Valía la pena todo aquello?

¿Valía la pena otra vez volver a traer el caos? Ambos bandos se matarían sin dudarlo, mis abuelos, el doctor, mis compañeros de clase, todos los inocentes estarían en peligro.

Decidí tomar una decisión, una decisión la cuál hasta el día de hoy me sorprende la completa frialdad con la que la tomé, delaté a mis padres. Supongo que es como las cosas tenían que terminar, ellos se volvieron unos extraños para mi, incluso nunca nos llegamos a conocer mutuamente.

El doctor lloró mientras me apretaba los hombros, diciéndome que era un muchacho increíblemente valiente, mis abuelos abrazados estaban llorando, y en los ojos de mis padres había sorpresa, muy tarde para darse cuenta lo que habían hecho mal.

Me empezaron a llamar el niño milagro, y con ese nombre empezó la verdadera vida de actuaciones.


End file.
